


Insert Bone Pun to Continue Traumatizing Chopper

by carmineeyes



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, i just wanted to see this pairing, i wrote this in five minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmineeyes/pseuds/carmineeyes
Summary: Things Chopper never wanted to know.
Relationships: Brook/Doctor Kureha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Insert Bone Pun to Continue Traumatizing Chopper

Chopper thought he'd be happy to be back, to show Doctorine everything he’s learned since he’s been gone.

"Kureha! You are still as lovely as you were ninety years ago!" 

"You always were a flatterer, Brook." 

He hadn't ever thought something as as horrifying as this could happen. 

"Could I trouble you for a look at your panties?" 

"You know I don't wear any, you rake." 

He'd never wanted to know anything like this about his crewmate and his teacher. 

"The knowledge that you haven't changed at all sets my heart a flutter. Oh, but I don't have a heart!" 

This was a nightmare. 

“I always did remember you fondly for your bones.”

“Yohohoho! Skull joke!"


End file.
